


Werewolf [mavin]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Blood, M/M, Werewolf, kiss, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does anyone have any one-shot ideas? I'd love to hear them if you do :3</p></blockquote>





	Werewolf [mavin]

Michael was a werewolf, and normally it wouldn't seem too big of a problem right? Wrong. No one knew, and keeping such a huge secret was extremely difficult. He had a wolves instinct, so seeing people run, or anything for that matter made it hard for Michael to ignore. He loved to chase things, the killing part was his favourite. That was just his animal instincts though, and they were hard to ignore. He's almost got himself caught numerous times. His ears had started to form, and his tail had grown in his pants a few times, but he remained calm and seated. He always wore a beanie incase his ears decided to make a surprise appearance.

Normally, it's not horrible to hide his secret, or push back his instincts. Unless it was a full moon. The full moon was when he transformed, every single night till it passed. He barely had any control of himself when he was in his wolf form, the beast inside him taking over almost completely. He had to go early sometimes on these days when he could feel the transformation happening, or call in sick when his body refused to go back to his complete human self (leaving his tail, ears, teeth, or any other random body part visible.) 

Today was the first night of the full moon, and Michael didn't understand why, but it felt like the worst. His instincts were going insane. His tail had grown out three times during the day, and his ears refused to go back down forcing him to wear his beanie all day. No one questioned him which he was thankful for, but he knew he wasn't acting exactly normal. Faking smiles, ignoring people, or twitching in his seat every now and then. He had gotten looks, but no questions. 

"Fuck." Michael whispered, his teeth were starting to grow. Why was the transformation happening so early? 

"Whats wrong Micool?" Gavin asked, turning his chair to face the man. 

"N-nothing Gavin I just...don't feel well..." He didn't sound perfect, but his teeth were difficult to talk around. 

"You don't sound perfect, do you need to go early again?" Geoff asked, everyones eyes now on the older lad. 

"Yeah...I think a bit of sleep and I'll be fine..." He knew he wouldn't be in the morning, but what else could he say, 'yeah, I just need to wait for the full moon to pass by, then I'll be fine?' That wasn't a good idea. Michael packed up his shit and rushed out of the building, getting home as quickly as possible. As soon as he got to his house he barged in, shutting the door and curling forward, growling as his body started to change. 

It wasn't the most comfortable or painless process, but Michael had gotten slightly used to it over the years. He wasn't the only werewolf, he knew there were more, along with some other creatures, but it was rare for a child to be born like this. His transforming didn't happen till he was 13, but it was only his ears and tail coming out every few hours. When he turned 16 his transformation intensified, growing extra hair, or fur, and his teeth grew in. It lasted longer as well which wasn't a very nice experience. Then when he turned 21 he started to transform completely, taking the form of a much larger than normal wolf. The first one hurt like a bitch, it was almost unbearable, he can remember his screams while it was happening, but a few years have passed now and it was easier to handle.

Michael growled, looking at his paws and back at his swishing tail, he had transformed again. Now he had the luxury of waiting this out. He couldn't do anything but eat and watch TV, even though turning the dam thing on was difficult without thumbs. 

Speaking of food, he was starving. He couldn't go out hunting like a normal wolf would, even if he wished he could, he only had the food in his fridge which he stores up for these days. 

He walks over to the kitchen, biting the handle and pulling the fridge open, nudging it with his nose. Sniffing out a large steak he bought not two days ago, he nudges his snout through the food, finding the steak and pulling it out. He placed the food on the table, thankful he was taller than the furniture so he didn't have to stretch. He pulls open the oven, using his front teeth to pull the dial all the way around. 

Using his teeth he opens the wrapping around the steak, sniffing the food. He picks up the food, resisting the urge to eat it right now. He might be a beast, but he wasn't about to eat raw food. Michael places the food in the oven, setting up the TV while waiting for the food. This is going to be another annoying full moon. 

-

Michael groaned, sitting up, quickly finding himself on the couch. Right, he fell asleep, when did he get tired? He could taste the steak on his lips and licked them, enjoying the flavour it still held. He turned off the TV, standing up and stretching. He wasn't surprised to wake up human, he usually did anyway, but he was more than annoyed to feel his tail swinging from behind him. His teeth had gone, but his ears stayed too. He was going to have to call in sick again, he didn't feel very well anyway.

Finding his house phone and dialling Geoff, stealing a glance at the clock, 11:34, he slept in. 

"Hey dude, where are you?" Geoff's voice was heard through the phone, dragging Michael's attention to it.

"I d-dont fell very well...I won't make it in today, sorry." He heard Geoff sigh, feeling slightly bad about doing this almost every time.

"Alright, alright...just call when your feeling better, ok?" Michael nods, even though Geoff couldn't see it and hung up, slumping back down on the couch. He felt like shit, a headache, dizziness, there was something wrong about this full moon, but he just had to wait for it to pass, he'll be fine after that.

-

"Whats wrong Geoff?" Jack asked, looking at the man as he put his cellphone back in his pocket. 

"Michael's not feeling well, he's not going to be here for a bit."

"Why is it always this time every year? I mean, if he gets sick once or twice, sure, but every time, every year?" Ryan asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion. 

"Maybe he's got a disease or something..." Ray whispered, barely audible to the guys. 

"Maybe, but it's his life, is he chooses not to tell us, than that's up to him." Geoff answers, facing his computer and continuing whatever he was doing. 

Everyone does the same while Gavin sits back in his chair, looking down at the floor. Maybe Ryan and Ray had a point, was something wrong with his Michael? Gavin felt sick of the idea that his boi had a medical problem. Maybe he'll visit him after work today, maybe Michael will like that. Gavin smiled to himself before working again.

-

It was 9pm and Gavin was heading to Michael's home. He didn't bring anything, not really knowing what Michael would like, but he felt like he should of got something. Maybe if he hadn't had to of stayed late at work he would of, but oh well.

As he got to Michael's front door he went to knock but stopped, hearing something weird from inside. It was growling, not a human growl either. It was deep, terrifying, almost animal like. Gavin gulped, having second thoughts about this decision, but he became increasingly worried about Michael, so he knocked. 

It felt like time stood still, all sound from inside haulted, the growling quickly coming to an end. The only sound filling the chilling silence was a cricket chirping away. Gavin felt shivers run down his spine, he was getting more and more anxious. Then Michael's door slowly creaked open. 

Gavin peeked around the crack, nothing able to be seen in the pitch black house. "M-Michael?" Gavin heard the growling again, this time deeper, more angry and predatory. Then something pounced at him. He couldn't see what it was when he stepped back, or when he fell, but when he looked towards Michael's house he gasped. A wolf. It had a red and brown colour to it, small white patches on its paws and chest. It had a few black shades mixed in with the red on its back, the colouring almost reminding him of... "M-Michael? I-is...that you?" The beast only growled, walking closer to Gavin, the brit crawling backwards in an attempting to get away from the thing, the wolf walking towards him in the same pace.

Gavin yelped when he hit a wall looking up at the brick structure and then back at the wolf, the thing not inches away from him. Gavin's and wolf's nose were almost touching, the beast much, much taller than Gavin is at the moment, it would be almost as tall as him if he was standing, shit he could even ride it if he wanted to. He could feel the wolf's breath, the strong wind pushing Gavin's hair back every time it exhaled. Gavin stared into the beasts brown eyes, they seemed to change for a split second from wolf, to almost human, and then back to wolf. 

The wolf growled deeply, quickly pushing its head forward and grabbing onto Gavin's shoulder, the brit's scream broken with the intense pain now running through his shoulder. The wolf pulled him back slightly, giving his head a bit of a shake like he was trying to rip the flesh off of it's victims body. 

Gavin didn't know what to do, or why Michael was like this, or even why Michael was hurting him. He grabbed the wolf's snout, trying to pry his mouth open, the wolf letting his shoulder go on purpose. Gavin saw his chance and stood, grabbing his arm and running, praying Michael wasn't chasing him. He knew he wouldn't get what he hoped when he could hear his claws hit the concrete while he ran after Gavin. 

The brit didn't know how, but he tripped on his own two feet, biting back a scream when his shoulder hit the ground. He sat up, turning around to face the wolf that was now walking towards him, eyes showing nothing but evil. 

Gavin crawled backwards, keeping his grip on his mauled shoulder. He cursed everything when he hit what he guessed was a dumpster, not caring to look back and check. He kept his eyes on the wolf that now stood in front of him. Pulling it's paw up, it got ready to attack the brit. Gavin shut his eyes tight, lifting his arms up in front of his face, knowing it wouldn't do anything and whimpered. "M-Michael please!" 

Gavin waited for the pain that never seemed to come. The growling the wolf was giving had stopped and he heard him whimper quietly. Gavin slowly and carefully moved his arms from his head, looking at the wolf that had taken a few steps back, a look of what Gav guessed was horror on its face. His eyes were wide, and back to half human half wolf. Then he ran off, heading back to his house. 

Gavin looking at the space Michael once took up in shock, what just happened? He tried to stand and screamed when he used his right arm to push up, realising why that was a bad idea. He grabbed his shoulder tightly. He was too far from his and Geoff's place, he would bleed out before he got there. He had to go back to Michael's, wether he would help him, he didn't know, but dying wasn't a good option. 

He made his way to Michael's house, knocking hard with his left hand. "M-Michael...please let me in!" Gavin heard quiet whimpering and he knocked again, trying to put force into it but failing. His vision was starting to blur, and it was getting harder to stand. "Michael..." He heard the door creak before he passed out, collapsing on the floor. 

-

Gavin slowly opened his eyes, flinching from the bright light that blinded him. Where was he? What happened? He tried to sit up but instantly stopped when pain shot through his shoulder and arm. "Don't move too much, you'll do more damage..." Gavin looked up at Michael who stood in the kitchen doorway. 

"M-Michael?" Michael frowned, looking down at the floor before walking back into the kitchen. Gavin's breath hitched when he saw Michael's tail flick when he turned around and disappeared behind the wall. He looked down at his shoulder which was bandaged up, blood staining it slightly. Right, Michael attacked him last night...so it wasn't a dream...

Michael came back with a small plate, what looked like half a steak sitting on it. "Sorry...meat's all I have..." Gavin shook his head, meat was fine. He ate the food given to him, enjoying the warmth it gave. Michael sat next to him on the couch, head instantly falling into his hands, "I'm so fucking sorry..."

"What?" Gavin asked, looking at Michael who's ears were pressed back against his head. 

"I didn't want to attack you last night, I had no control...I don't know what came over me...I've never been so...possessed by my beast...I'm so fucking sorry." Gavin heard Michael sob, Michael never cried.

"I-It's ok...it's not that bad right?"

"You don't fucking get it!" Michael suddenly yelled, looking up at Gavin, tears obviously building. His eyes went wide and he stood, walking back into the kitchen quickly. That definitely wasn't like Michael. 

Gavin forced himself to stand and went into the kitchen, finding his boi crying at the kitchen table. He nervously sat next to him, taking a deep breath "wh-why don't you tell me why I wouldn't understand?" 

Michael sniffled, moving his hands from his face, clenching them together on the table. "I-it's not...easy to tell..." 

"Then I'll give you time..." Michael glanced up at Gavin, turning all attention back to the table quickly. They sat there for a good ten minutes before Michael finally groaned, facing Gavin. Gavin noticed him hold in a breath then the next thing he knew, Michael's lips were on his. Gavin's eyes widened and he stared wide eyes at the boys shut tight eyes.

Michael quickly broke the kiss, looking down at the table again. "I couldn't...live with myself if I was the one that killed you...I can't believe I even lashed out towards you..." Gavin gave a long exhale, now understanding why Michael was so worried, at least more worried than any of the others would of been.

"It wasn't you though, was it?" 

"T-techniqually...no." 

"Then it doesn't matter." Michael looked at the now smiling brit, Gavin connecting the lips quickly. Now it was Michael's turn to be surprised. When Gav pulled away he looked at Michael's blushing face. "I don't care if you hurt me, or if your a wolf hybrid, your still my boi Micool." Michael smiled and kissed Gavin with more passion and love than the both had given just before, tears falling freely down the hybrids face. 

"I love you Gavin..." Michael whispered when they pulled apart. Gavin kissed Michael's forehead, giggling quietly.

"I love you too Micoo." 

-

"So this happens every full moon?" Jack said in an almost whisper. The AH men stood in Michael's living room at 9 pm, the wolf being in full form and sitting in front of them. Michael nodded, looking down at the carpet. He had gotten screamed at by Geoff over the phone earlier when Gavin called about Michael attacking him, but it took a lot of explaining until the man finally agreed to meet at Michael's. 

Ray walked up to Michael, standing next to him and chuckled, "he's almost as tall as me! Dude that's pretty cool, can I get piggy back rides from you?" Michael growled at Ray, the boy chuckling and patting Michaels head in reponse. 

"So this is why you've called in sick every full moon? Why didn't you just tell us?" Michael looked at Geoff and shrugged the best he could. He couldn't exactly speak in his wolf form which now was proving to be annoying. "Dude, you need to trust us more." Geoff chuckled, everyone nodding in response.

"See Micool, they don't care!" The brit chriped, Michael looking at Gavin and nodding, an obvious smirk forming on the wolfs face. 

"So what now?" Ryan asked.

"We can't really do much when he's like this, but he just goes home when he's going to change. Not much of a big deal, any other problems just talk to me, k?" Geoff said, Michael nodding in response.

"XBOX TIME!" Ray yelled, everyone but Michael chuckling at his response. They all crowded around the TV, Michael laying on the floor with Gavin curled up against his side, Michaels paws acting like a blanket. 

"I love you Michael," the brit whispered over the guys yelling. Michael looked down at him and nudged his nose against Gavin's cheek affectionately.

"If you guys are gonna have sex, try not make it now, or in front of us." Ray suddenly said, making everyone burst out laughing and Gavin blush deeply. The wolf whimpered and covered his face with his paw. Maybe telling them still wasn't such a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone have any one-shot ideas? I'd love to hear them if you do :3


End file.
